Le Fin Content
by Rotten Delilah
Summary: Currently on Hiatus, however, I'm hoping to update soon, considering I was still in highschool when last I worked on this. A happy E/C ending to the movie, and slightly crack-ish. Just silly, but good...and eventually worthy of the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing, but if those who do are willing to sell. . .

Basics: Love the 2005 movie, hate the ending (not to mention the fop), meanwhile Gerard Butler is severely drool-worthy. Swoon. In addition, you should know that Raoul was in the military, and since I don't like the fop, and want this as happy as possible for once, soon after he "escapes" from the lair snort he gets shipped off. YAY. I'll also base points off the books as well.

* * *

"God give me the courage to show you are not alone!"

With those words Christine kissed the Phantom, her angel, Erik. Then, an epiphany, of both body and mind happened, she felt an amazing tingle run through her, radiating outwards from her lips, from where she and Erik were connected. Christine finally realized, that she had a true connection with him, more than whatever affections she could hold for Raoul. This man who knew her so well, this genius, this grand artist, could be all she ever needed. And so reluctantly pulling away, but only briefly she said, so he could hear "You, I want you" and took a deep breath in order to fuse her mouth to his, intuitively knowing the next progression, she carefully opened her lips to coax the seam of his lips open, and deepen their kiss. Aggressively she pressed onwards, tasting what she could of Erik's mouth, and moulding herself to him as tightly as humanly possible.

In turn Erik clutched her tightly, spurred on by feelings of joy. Panting and rasping he growled out "Mine" and quickly kissed her again. She then moaned into his lips "Yours".

They had already gravitated further away from the portcullis, Christine started to give him little staccato kisses, in between them she breathily said: "Raoul" to have Erik start pulling away. Being persistent Christine merely started speaking, each of her words punctuated by a kiss. "Really", kiss, "need", kiss, "to", kiss, "get", kiss, "rid", kiss, "of", kiss, "him".

Erik broke away from Christine (to each of their momentary disappointment) in order to remove the fop from the portcullis, and tossing the near unconscious man in the small supply boat and shoving it away moved to the mechanisms to lower not only the portcullis, but the precautions he had installed, completely blocking and redirecting any who would come near.


	2. Chapter 2

Sigh, no ownership, envy of those who do. (July.8/05)

Note: I would like to thank Little Karma pour ma première revue for my first review (rather surprised I still remember how to speak some French and writing what with those accent marks, maybe I should have continued on after grade 10.)

Turning away from all the mechanisms and levers, Erik looked towards Christine, a brief flicker of disquiet showing in his countenance. Noting the predatory gleam in her eyes, and the smile flirting with the edges of her swollen, red lips - those kiss bruised lips - the small amount of tension he may have had bled away. Finally, Erik realized that the owner of that luscious mouth had advanced upon him. Unfortunately any further thought he may have had on that thought was duly halted by Christine's next action. It would seem that she had wrapped herself about him as if she were a bit of honeysuckle. Immediately thereafter she kissed him with as much vigour as she could manage.

Loving the feeling of her amours lips against her own, Christine smiled into the kiss, one hand clenched in his hair, the other roaming his back - his wonderful strong back. She shifted her left hand from his hair to his cheek, making Erik gasp, he instinctually tensed in order to move away, only for Christine to take advantage of his now parted lips to deepen the kiss. Both moaning from the pleasure of it, they pulled apart to breathe. Resting her head against his chest, Christine realized she had yet to fully vocalize her feelings for him, she looked into Erik's eyes, investigating every nuance of his face. Those few small, feathery lines at the corner of the eye, that crinkled now in conjunction with the slight grin tugging the corners of his beautiful full lips, the texture of the skin on the right side of his face, the slight ridges in it and the pink tinge, like a continual flush. She gazed straight into his bright blue eyes, her thumb feathering along the strong line of his jaw.

Taking in a deep breath and making sure they were staring each other square in the eye, so there would be no way to deny it: "I love you Erik, forgive me for my ignorance." And so, looking each other in the eye, he found no deception, knew there was none, so he whispered sweetly, huskily "Je sais cela maintenant. Je t'aime mon ange". He pressed his lips to her forehead firmly. "Come my love, it is late and you have had a most trying night. You must rest" Erik stated ushering her to the swan bed and settling her into its comfort. Making as if to retreat, Christine latched onto his large wrist, her fingers hardly wrapping around, "Don't go, I need you with me, please. I would not rest without you, speak to me, tell me of our future".

Lying down next to her, he drew the covers over them both, Christine immediately turning and snuggling tight against him, her head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling his collarbone she sighed in contentment, enjoying the heat of his body. Erik then began to speak of their wedding, of her in her gown, walking towards be he and the priest that would join them together in matrimony, marching to him in time with the aria he had composed for their union. Of how they would spend their days, surrounded by their music, of their voices combined in song. And to such wonderful images, she fell asleep. Soon after, fully luxuriating in her presence, Erik joined her in slumber.

Hours later, Erik inhaled deeply, feeling invigorated, for he had his love in his arms. Meanwhile Christine burrowed farther into the bed shifting and throwing a leg over his. Murmurs escaping her lips every so often along with her warm breath, his little love was absolutely picturesque. He made sure to imprint the moment in his memory, confident for once that it would be one of many happy ones to come. Gently combing through her mussed curls with his fingers, he debated waking her. Upon sighting the clock across the room, and seeing that it was half past nine in the morning, he decided he would risk it, he skimmed his lips over hers, then moulded them together more firmly. He could now hear Christine making a pleased humming sound in the back of her throat, she sounded oddly like a cat. Upon drawing back to look at her face and seeing her eyes heavy lidded and glinting back at him, he decided that she was definitely catlike at this moment, for she looked like the one who caught the canary.

Stretching herself against him Christine greeted him saying "Good Morning" and punctuated it with a quick kiss. She loved just laying beside him. It was so comfortable. He was so warm. Both he himself and his manner were warm. She was so glad that he still wanted her, still loved her. She would never jeopardize that with such foolishness again, and she would never ever be without him. Deciding to voice her thoughts to him, Christine shifted and folding her arms on his chest which she could see quite well since his shirt had shifted further open during the night, she rested her chin on her hands. Staring into his face she stated clearly and firmly "You must realize Erik, that I will not ever leave you, you will never be rid of me. I have you now and I'm not letting go". A slight quirk of his eyebrow was the only reaction she received before he replied rather dryly "Indeed. Then I suppose I should be pleased". The twinkle in his eyes, those aqua eyes, and the twitching of his lips that he couldn't quite inhibit made it obvious that he was actually teasing, but that it was also the truth, that he was pleased to have her there.


	3. Chapter 3

Own nothing, with the exception of a copy of the Gaston Leroux book.

July. 09/05

Moving about the kitchen with his usual grace of movement Erik set about the task of making them breakfast. Placing the heavy skillet upon the stove he retrieved the bowl of batter from the opposite counter. Ladling some batter into the pan Erik kept one eye on the crèpe while he looked to the small table where Christine was seated only to see she was no longer there. Turning round quickly he found himself face to face with Christine, who immediately claimed his lips with her own. He tensed briefly only to immediately relax and enjoy the kiss.

Gradually he became aware of a smell, he couldn't tell what it could be, only that it was bad, until finally scent connected to memory and he drew back muttering the word "merdre" beneath his breath. He removed the now charred crèpe from the skillet with a sigh. Turning back to Christine, Erik frowned, the corners of his lips down-turned temptingly. Unable to restrain herself she kissed the edges of his mouth before she pulled back and actually frowned herself. Reaching up, she placed her hand on the right side of his face. But instead of feeling flesh, it was the cool porcelain of his mask.

"Erik, why are you wearing your mask, it makes no sense, you have no need of it here, and it is simply you and I." Christine questioned him gently. In response Erik sighed, and looking to the far side of the room over Christine's shoulder, his gaze focused on no point in particular, he replied, "Quite honestly my dear, I suppose I replaced my mask for what may have been two reasons. I suppose, that over the years, I have grown accustomed to doing so, it is my habit to have it on when awake. And I also suppose that I wished to spare you the sight".

Carefully pulling his mask from his face Christine set it aside wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself to him firmly. Slowly she leaned up and began to methodically place tender kisses to the distorted skin. Overlapping each kiss to make sure she covered the entire area, but also taking care not to kiss the exact same spot twice in a row, she found herself slightly surprised by the texture of his skin, that it should be rather like the smooth feel of a burn scar. It was not displeasing.

Resting her brow against the exposed skin of his collarbone (he had forgone the formality of his waistcoat and neck cloth) she sighed. Looking into his eyes, she decisively stated, "Why conceal something with which I enjoy? I love you, all of you. In fact I quite like kissing your face, the way your skin feels, it is incredibly smooth. Not dissimilar to the texture of a burn scar. And the skin there looks perpetually flushed, I wonder, what could I do to make the rest of you match, hmm?" she smiled and nuzzled his neck again.

"Mmmmmm" Erik groaned out. It seemed she was doing fairly well already. Clearing his throat he said thickly "I really should finish preparing breakfast, I cannot allow my bride to starve, and we must discuss our plans". They separated, but not before Christine got in one last little nip to his throat. Finally she went and sat back in her chair and he finished making the crèpes to eat with some crème fresh, and a few wild berries. They sat in silence for several minutes eating their own meals respectively until Christine finally interrupted it saying, "What are we to do?" After a short deliberation Erik thought it best to answer with a question of his own. "What do you mean exactly by that?"

Scrunching her eyes closed briefly in frustration, Christine answered, "What I mean is, how are we to live? What exactly shall we do? You are a wanted man, it is not safe to be in Paris, and how are we to leave, the passage can't have been left unguarded".

Looking at her closely, Erik calmly set down his utensils and stared at her face for a moment. Finally he smiled and broke the silence. "To begin my dear, you really should know that there is more than one path into my domain, in fact there are several. Not least is one that actually leads to La Rue Scribe. Beyond that, I did in fact prepare for the possibility that something of my plans may have failed. In all actuality, before I even truly knew you, I had done such things as making investments, acquiring property; I have both land and residences." seeing her shocked gaze he chuckled, "Did you think that I simply hoarded the money I received from the theatre, and that it was my one source of income? Indeed, no, as I said, I did invest a great deal, and with that, my wealth-my funds have increased. We shall never want for anything. I have an agent, a broker, I was not idle with my time, simply roaming about the opera and causing…mayhem."

Sighing and shaking her head Christine replied, "I should have known, Erik, you are too intelligent by far. All your inventions, your trinkets, your music, your art, everything, you are a genius Erik. I should have known better. But what I would like to know, is" and at this she grinned, nearly smirking "what is how are we to be married, and if you are wanted, how can we live in the city?"

"I suppose I shall answer the latter first" Erik started in, " the answer to that is, that what I own in the city isn't actually a residence, it isn't a home. The residencies I have are outside the city, not too, too far, but a nice distance away, and they are situated on good amounts of land. As to my being wanted, they are looking for a phantom, not an entrepreneur. One I am no longer, the other I remain. I do not intend to give the people a route to deduce my former identity and also my location. Besides, when it is possible Mme. Giry will inform us of an appropriate time to depart. I prepared for any problems I could think of. Antoinette will most likely soon be making an announcement in L'Epoque. It will undoubtedly be in her style, something understated to drive the point in. No doubt she'll simply have them print up three words. Il est mort." Erik grinned wryly.

Taking the empty dishes to the basin for cleaning, he looked over his shoulder and said simply, "Concerning our marriage, I do not understand why it matters to you now" seeing her outraged expression, he easily continued "I had thought that you might be more interested in our wedding, in which I have procured the agreement of an elderly priest to perform the ceremony. I was wondering what your thoughts might be on that…?…"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own it. (July.18/05)

Sorry it's a short one. Huge wall between me and inspiration.

"Honestly Erik, originally I wanted a huge affair, a big ceremony. But now I sincerely don't."

"Then what do you want" he asked curiously.

Looking at him intently, Christine drew out the silence for a moment longer. She watched him becoming uncomfortable, for the moment she would see that telltale twitch. When she finally saw him fidget slightly she said simply "you".

Noticing a slight shift across from her, Christine realized that he had actually tensed his shoulders but was now relaxing. And, from what she could see, he appeared slightly smug. In a very swift move he was up and then hefting Christine into his arms before she even had time to blink, let alone process his sudden movement.

Christine let out an immediate squeal at the sensation of being lifted up in the air. And at the same moment her cry was muffled by Erik's lips claiming hers with a voracious hunger. She felt like she was going to be swallowed whole by the fire in which she and Erik were engulfed.

Pulling back from the kiss Erik chuckled quite breathlessly, and said "Very well. then we shall be wed on the morn next, we shall take the day to inform the Giry's and the priest, then we will acquire your new gown and a ring." Christine wrapped her arms around his neck securely and kissed him in excitement.

A moment later, Christine extricated herself from his embrace with a certain look on her face. One that Erik knew to well. With a small mental sigh he prepared himself for the onslaught that was sure to come.

"Erik I have just realized something most important, I cannot marry you--" her statement was cut off abruptly by Erik's shocked exclamation, no doubt he was preparing to rant when Christine shot forward and covered his mouth with her hand, and continued on "-cannot marry you if I do not know your surname, you do realize, that once we are bound, I will have taken your name, obviously I must know what my name is to be. Is it not my right?"

Once she removed her hand he let his breath rush out in a great stream. "J'excuse mon ange. Truly, I apologize for my outburst. As it would seem there is an omission I have made and I do think that I should remedy it. Indeed Christine, the name that is mine and soon to be yours as well is Destler, my name is Erik Destler.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it.

"Oh Erik! I think we may already have the rings, that is if the weren't damaged." Christine started rushing around, gathering things up, grabbing her stockings, taking up her slippers, finding a cloak.

Meanwhile Erik was simply standing there with a bemused expression on his face. Suddenly he was struck with the similarity between Christine and a chicken running around with its head chopped off. The idea came so suddenly, and he found it so amusing that he couldn't help himself, he laughed. A loud, clear - full out belly laugh that just rolled forth.

So shocked by this was Christine that she immediately dropped all the things within her arms. Never had she heard such a sound. It was beautiful. She hadn't ever heard Erik laugh before and she wished she had. Though in all matter of fact, she was still unawares as to the subject of his humour.

Clearing his throat briefly in order to remove the last of his amusement Erik looked over to Christine to see her blinking at him rather vaguely, and that she was now bearing an invisible load. All due to the fact that she had dropped what she had had in her arms. Voicing his thoughts Erik declared, "Darling would you mind replacing the 'load' in your arms with something a little more substantial. I'm not really sure that the proper resting place of your garments is the floor of my study."

Jerking back into action as if pulled by a string Christine exclaimed "Oh, oh, dear me, when did that happen? And don't mock me so Erik. It's hardly endearing. Though I suppose I could say that your prior mirth has made up for it. At least partially. But really Erik, that is the first time I have ever heard you laugh. Which I plan to make such an action more frequent, even if occasionally it must be at my own expense."

"That is wonderful angel, but tell me, if you wouldn't mind giving me an explanation, why exactly were you rushing about as if a garrotted chicken?"

"Oh I was hardly acting as a garrotted chicken. Perhaps I may have been slightly zealous…but I was hardly that frantic. I simply wanted to ready myself to head up into the opera. You see, I had in a heavy iron lockbox kept the wedding rings of my mama and papa. I was hoping that they might fit and that we might use them in our ceremony…"

"Even if I were not fond of the idea, which, my dear, I am, and honoured as well, I would of course agree to wear your father's ring. Thank you" Erik replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Oct.25/05 12:16 CST

No ownership.

AN/ I have a new computer now! Yay! Just a quickie (supposed to be in bed now if I plan on waking up)

Having eaten their breakfast and properly attired themselves, Erik and Christine made their way out of the lair, up through a passage exiting into La Rue Scribe. Erik had already made arrangements for a coach to pick them up and so he nodded to the driver tilting his fedora further over his right side and helped his love into the cab and then heaved himself in as well. Signaling they sped off in the direction of the apartments that the Giry's were staying in.

"Darling, where are we headed first?" Christine queried. Directing his eyes towards his fiancé he replied softly, "to the Giry's, they are of course the most important currently, it would be wisest to see them first especially so as to assure them that you are alright, that you are not in trouble of any kind. They are important to you they have been the closest to you for many years."

Christine nodded to his answer, knowing that he was right, and hoping that she hadn't caused to much worry for her surrogate family. The cab was moving at a quick and steady pace and she had little doubt that the Giry's would be so far from the opera house. It would not be likely for them to be a great distance, at least not in the case of Antoinette Giry. An opinion most definite considering her character and her concern for both her 'adopted children.' For truly at certain points in time she had taken them both in, Erik when she had saved him from the gypsies and Christine when she was taken in after the death of her father.

The pace seemed to be slowing and so Christine raised her brow at Erik (so short a time together and already she was assimilating little quirks of his) and he nodded in the affirmative thereby telling her that they had just about arrived the apartments. She was slightly wary of the reaction that Meg might have towards Erik, seeing as she was the première gossip in matters of M. Le Fantôme.


End file.
